Numerous products include one or more attaching members that are attached to an associated base member. Oftentimes, manufacturing precision is required when attaching the one or more attaching members to the associated base member.
One product requiring manufacturing precision is automobile headliners. Headliners, located at the interior side of the roof of vehicles, serve multiple safety, aesthetic, and functional purposes. The geometry of headliners varies greatly between vehicle models. Even within a single vehicle model, headliners vary between model years. Even within a single vehicle model of a single model year, headliners vary to accommodate features such as moon roofs or overhead consoles. Examples of geometry-changing particularities between headliners include their width, their length, the necessary connections, openings within the headliners, and their fittings.
Before a headliner is installed into a new vehicle, a headliner builder constructs the headliner. Maintenance of exact dimensions of headliner geometry is important to allow for a perfect fit into the vehicle framing. Additionally, the placement of fittings and connections is critical. One such set of fittings requiring precise placement on the headliner are head impact countermeasures; these non-expanding, deformable cushions built into automobile headliners are required fixtures within many vehicles.
Other fittings that are attached to automobile headliners includes magnets and overhead console reinforcement fittings.